Infected
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: For an insult, Greyback would get his revenge.


Written for **Astronomy** (Write about the act of revenge), **Restriction Challenge** (31. No more than one line of dialogue in a fic)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. You probably don't either. Unless you do, in which case I would like to talk with you. I had four apple pies that say you should give me Draco Malfoy. My people will talk to your people.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Small towns were his play ground. Moving gracefully through the back alley ways, he licked at the air and savored that scent of innocence. They were unsuspecting; perfect homes, with perfect families, who had no knowledge of the wolf moving through their lawns. He liked it that way. He liked moving unseen until he wished to strike.

The air was a mix of Muggle and magical. He almost took a detour from his path when he caught the whiff of muggle blood in the air. A child was sitting on the porch of his house, playing with some hand held device that Greyback didn't recognize. It didn't matter what the kid was doing. He was sitting there. Open. Unaware. For a second, he shifted his walk towards the boy.

He stopped himself though. Control was something hard to keep during the time of the full moon, and he didn't need to waste it. No matter how enticing the little boy's blood smelled.

Trying not to pay mind to the boy's mother bringing him into the house, Greyback continued through the last few streets. He could feel the fur on his back beginning to spike. He needed to hunt. He needed to feed. He should have done so before making his way through the little town, but he had enough sense to know that once blood touched his lips, he wouldn't have the control for this revenge. And he wanted this revenge.

The house was easy enough to find. He'd been stalking it out for the past month. The home was a soft tan against a perfectly manicured lawn. It rose two floors high, and the window he needed in question was beside a lush tree. There was a flat roof over the porch that would give him perfect access to the bedroom in question.

There was a light on in the room. Several lights were on. Creeping closer, Greyback could make out the forms of the family moving through the home. Lyall Lupin and that wife of his were in the kitchen, a conversation was shared that Greyback couldn't hear. It didn't matter what they were saying, all that matter was that they were busy.

Leaning back on his hind legs, Greyback eyed the lower roof above his head. With a soft snarl, he jumped. Misjudging the height, he was just able to sink his claws into the shingles to prevent himself from plummeting downwards. A growl tickled the back of his throat as he pulled himself onto the small roof. Pulling the rest of his body onto the platform, he didn't wince at the cut that appeared in his hind leg. He glanced back, his mass of black fur hiding the slow drip of red blood.

His heart raced with the overbearing scent of blood in the air. He was growing close to losing control. He needed to hunt. Needed to sink his teeth into something. Turning his attention to the window before him, he picked up his prey.

The boy was tucked safely into bed, a book in hand. He was wrapped in a massive quilt, and buried into what Greyback imagined was a warm bed. The child flipped a page in the book he was reading, and didn't turn to look up at the wolf perched in the shadows outside his window.

Teeth bared, and eyes narrowed at his prey, Greyback tightened his body. With a sinister snarl, the wolf flung himself forward. Glass shattered upon impact. Landing roughly onto the carpeted floor of the boy's room, Greyback shock off the shard of glass that had been trapped in his fur. A small trickle of blood was racing down his snout from one of those cuts.

The boy's eyes had gone wide. He sat, frozen among the bulky patch quilt. His eyes were wide, his jaw dropped. In the silence, the book fell from his hands and thudded against the floor. From downstairs, there was the sound of movement. Quick, concerned movements that were quickly moving up the stairs.

Letting the loudest snarl he could manage escape his lips, Greyback lunged forward. The young boy tried to get away, tried to fight, but he was no opponent to the fully grown, revenge driven werewolf. There was a sickening scream that took to the air as yellowed stained teeth dug through skin and muscle. A bone in the boy's shoulder gave in to the pressure and snapped.

Blood was everywhere. It flowed freely from the boy's shoulder, and quickly began to stain the bedspread. The fur of Greyback's paws were quickly becoming sticky with the blood of his prey. He kept over the boy, digging his teeth in further as the boy screamed and thrashed. With a massive paw, Greyback pressed down against the boy's cheek. Jagged claws broke the delicate skin.

"Remus!"

The voice drew Greyback's attention from the child. He looked into the eyes of the father. Lyall Lupin was stunned in the doorway. His wife was beside him, screaming and trying to push her way into the room.

Pulling himself off the boy, Greyback felt a smile pull against his wolf face. Blood was trickling down his snout – blood that belonged to an innocent child. Shifting his eyes down onto the boy, he found him trembling and sniveling. The child was pulling the quilt over his body as if that would shield him from another attack.

A curse hit Greyback against the side. He turned swiftly in the direction, and bared his teeth at the parents. They both had their wands drawn, and were ready to fight. He knew he could take them. Greyback was without worry that he could kill all three of them right there. But that wasn't the point of this revenge.

Glancing once more at the crying child, he felt a sense of pride in knowing that the disease had been transferred. He almost wanted to stay behind and see if the prejudice father would keep his infected son.

With one more snarl, Greyback raced out the shattered window. He landed on the lower roof, and flung himself off into the grass. Hitting roughly, he picked himself back up and raced down the street. There was still plenty of hours left in the moon. With his need for revenge satisfied, and blood on his lips, Greyback turned sharply down a lit street. There was a young couple moving across their lawn, a child between them. Quickening his pace, Greyback leapt onto them, his blood coated teeth sinking into skin once more.


End file.
